Lorlen Versus Zoey
by Madkneazle
Summary: What should have happened at around half way through Chosen. I know it would ahve wrecked the plot but anyhow. I enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy reading.


An Alternative

Chosen – House Of Night Book 3

Page 288

I broke from Neferet's gaze. I backed away from Lorlen's apartment. I could barely feel and I could barely think. Erik had been right. But Erik had been wrong. Lorlen hadn't wanted me but he hadn't wanted sex either. Half of me was in agony; those few seconds seen through the crack of a door, etched into my mind. My heart had been split in two; the callous words were blades sliced between my ribs. Yet my other half was oddly rational. The torturous fire could not burn away my concentration. Or my anger. Lorlen was mine. We had Imprinted. Yes, it might fade when I died or changed. Yes, Lorlen was clearly in love with Neferet. It did not matter to me. We were bonded by blood. Amongst the tidal waves of emotion that engulfed me, I had a small grim sense of satisfaction that Lorlen would be feeling a parallel to my own anguish. He would come to me. Even so I could not risk Nerefet being there. I was not strong enough to deal with the High Priestess full on. It was unnerving. My anger made it easier to summon the power inside me. I sent a mental prayer to the Goddess. I hoped she would be with me tonight. Quickly I called upon my Earth Affinity. With an unexpected surge of new knowledge I sent my power to Lorlen's apartment behind me. I did not wait to hear the identical gasps of horror. Once more I felt satisfaction. Neferet would not bother me tonight. The door burst open. I was unruffled even by the sight of my other half. Whatever I had had with Heath, this was ten times stronger. Lorlen, still naked, gaped at me. His suave confidence was gone. I guessed that might have had something to do with the reflection of myself that I could see in his dark eyes. My black hair was dancing, my skin white and my tattoos burning. My dress had slid down a little since I had changed in a hurry. The curling shoulder Mark almost seemed to move in the gloom.

"What have you done?" Lorlen's voice was rough. His poetic lilt had all but gone. I assumed he was talking about Neferet. Anger and jealously twinged inside me.

"Neferet will be okay. For now. I need to get you away. You are mine." I growled the last sentence. Daring him to forget it. Lorlen's protests were lost to my sensitive ears. Next to come to my aid was my Wind Affinity. Effortlessly a gale blew up, although it had no effect on myself. Lorlen was carried down the stairway. Neferet scream was muffled as we left. I wondered what wonders my Earth Affinity had one was around. It was daytime and all students slept. I couldn't help but turn anxiously towards the girls dorm. I was leaving my friends here, unprotected from an angered High Priestess. I prayed that the Goddess would keep them safe. When we got outside I dropped the gale but at once had Lorlen bound tightly in vines. He collapsed. Summoning yet more power, I strengthened my arms and lifted him. His gazed at me. Before he could speak I raised my wrist to my mouth and bit. Hot blood appeared in the wound. Lorlen did not move but there was longing in his eyes.

"It is yours," I told him before touching the hot wetness to his lips. With a groan Lorlen gave in. As he drank waves of pleasure rolled through me. I needed to remind myself of what I was doing. He needed to be reminded of our bond. "You see," I whispered, cradling him in one arm, " You are mine." He stopped and looked up at me.

"No." I pulled my bloodied arm from his mouth. His rejection hurt more than I thought it would. How had Neferet made him ignore this? She had more power than I gave her credit for. He moaned. "I am yours." He spoke the words once. His eyes rolled a little. He was shaking. I was unsure of his conviction. He belonged to my blood certainly, but to me, maybe not. His body quivered in my arms. He gazed at me, burning longing and desire into my soul. "I am yours," he repeated with such fervour I had no choice but to believe him. I raised my wrist again to his lips. I did, eventually, pull away from his sensual mouth. He moaned a little till I summoned my Spirit Affinity and then he was unconscious. My arms wrapped protectively around him. Lorlen was mine.I was very aware of how dangerous my situation was. Neferet would probably kill me if I went back, regardless of the consequences. I had no idea where to go. I could not take him to Stevie Ray. She was still my friend but she would be a danger to Lorlen. And to put him in danger was something I could not accept. I stood still hoping that the Goddess would send me a sign. Which was exactly what she did. Sweet lavender scent tickled my nose and cleared my head. At once I knew where to with my extra strength, running to Grandma's house wore me and took me till late into the night. The faint, unearthly lavender smell was replaced with the real thing as I approached the farm. The door was open before I had even reached the steps. My tiny grand mother stood in the doorway, wrapped in a lilac dressing gown. Her open mouthed shock turned quickly to grim determination and concern.

"U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." A little of my heavy burden lifted as I heard the Cherokee word for daughter.

"Grandma, help me." My heart nearly burst with relief as my grandma appeared at my side. Despite the fact I had turned up on her doorstep, in the middle of the night, looking crap with blood all over my arms and bearing an unconscious man, my grandma was still with me. She would love me and accept me whatever I did. I would always be her U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Between us we managed to manoeuvre the unconscious Lorlen inside Grandma's house and into her living room. Only when he was settled and I was collapsed in a chair did Grandma speak. Her voice was best comfort I could have wished for.

"Will you tell me what happened Zoey? Did this man hurt you?" She read my expression accurately enough. Her fair features tightened in response. I hastily tried to smooth away my expression.

"No. Yes. No," I caught myself and stopped burbling. Grandma put her hand on my shoulder. I leaned onto its soft warmth. "It doesn't matter. I just have to keep him safe." Grandma squeezed my shoulder but did not ask any more questions. She knew I would not be able to answer.

"I will look after him as best I can. I assume you are leaving." There was no accusation in her voice but a sadness I did not understand. I stood and embraced her.

"Please keep him safe. He is important to me and I don't want to put him in danger. I have to go back to sort things out."

"Dangerous things I suppose." Grandma touched my crescent with one finger." Go then U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I trust in the Goddess to keep you safe. She has Marked you as her own. I will look after the young man for you." Grandma stepped away from me and I knew it was time to leave. Whatever I had done to Neferet, it would not last much longer. Turning I bent and kissed Lorlen on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open.

"Zoey," he whispered weakly, "I am sorry. I am yours. Always." My heart swelled. Moisture filmed my eyes but I ignored it. My lips still at his brow I murmured, "I forgive you. We belong to each other. Always." I summoned my Spirit Affinity and Lorlen was gone. I wondered how long my new power would last. My grandma gasped. I was by her side in an instant.

"Zoey," She breathed," Your Mark has grown." I looked down at my body. The twirling dark lines extended down to the tips of my fingers and across my navel. I could see them through the light colouring of my dress. A voice appeared in my head. I listened calmly as the Goddess spoke.

"You are growing Zoey. You have chosen your lover. You have been both wise and foolish but have chosen, for yourself, the right path. I have given you the strength to save your love but now you have a task. You know what you must do. Go my daughter but it is too late." My grandma was staring at me as the Goddess's presence faded . I smiled serenely.

"It is time Grandma. The Goddess wants me to go back. I have a task to do."

Neferet was going down.


End file.
